Seto Midori
' Seto Midori '(瀬戸水鳥) is one of the managers of Raimon (GO) and Raimon (Chrono Stone). Appearance Midori has bright and long red hair, with small braids tied with blue hair ties, and green eyes. She has a slightly tanned skin. She wears a long, blue skirt and a blouse without ribbons, unlike Aoi and Akane, who wear miniskirts and ribbons. Like Akane, she is also a second-year student at Raimon. Personality Midori is usually strict at most times, but she also has a soft side. She can be very physical, for example, she often slaps Tenma on the back for her constant change in mood. However, she's very supportive to Matsukaze Tenma, and even introduced herself during new member presentations at the soccer club as his "private cheering squad" at first, before giving in and introducing herself as Raimon's new manager. Plot (GO) Midori is one of the three new managers of Raimon (GO), introducing herself as a "private cheering squad" for Matsukaze Tenma. When Shindou Takuto was quitting the soccer club, she didn't know about it. Noticing that some of the members were losing hope, she got very distressed, and even yelled to Hayami's face. She was stopped by Akane at that time. During the Holy Road match between Raimon and Mannouzaka, Seto yelled at Kurama Norihito, Hayami Tsurumasa, Amagi Daichi, Kurumada Gouichi, and Hamano Kaiji, the only members of Raimon who weren't willing to rebel against Fifth Sector. After this speech of hers, and shortly after Mannouzaka was about to turn everything around with Mitsuyoshi Yozakura and his Kijutsuma Purim's Magician Box, everyone in Raimon but Kurama went against Fifth Sector's orders and played to their fullest. In Episode 025 (GO), she gave a drink to Shindou Takuto. Then when she read a letter from Nishiki Ryouma, she revealed that she knew Nishiki. When Kirino Ranmaru asked her how she knew Nishiki, she said that she and Nishiki were in the same class in their first year. Then Hamano Kaiji on Nishiki when Midori called him by his first name, which made her angry. In Episode 035 (GO), she helped Hamano to get to the bench because of his injury, but it is shown that Midori caused some pain to Hamano's arms, maybe because he had teased her ten episodes before. In Episode 045 (GO), she is seen talking with Haruna. Then, she scowled when Akane laughing at her. In Episode 046 (GO), she appeared in television along with Aoi and Akane. Because of her nervousness, she pulled Matsukaze Tenma and made him angry. Plot (Chrono Stone) She first appears in Episode 005 (Chrono Stone) in which she is shocked about the whole 'timetravel' stuff and is having a hard time understanding what Arno Crossword was talking about along with Nishiki. In Episode 006 (Chrono Stone), she helped the others get back to the caravan whilst being very badly injured. After arrival, she is also shocked that some other members of Raimon left. In Episode 012 (Chrono Stone), she teases Akane that Okatsu might steal Shindou from 'her'. And around, Episode 014 (Chrono Stone), she and Nishiki got into an argument and laughs at Nishiki in "makeup". Around Episode 026 (Chrono Stone), she locked into another argument with Nishiki about who to find first which ended up with both of them separating with Nishiki finding Sakamoto and Midori finding Okita. Trivia *The three manager girls; name are associated with colors. The name "midori" may also mean green, but the kanji used for her name is translated otherwise. *Her attire is the common uniform known for girl-delinquents around Japan in which they wear longer skirts rather than a short one and to remove the detailing piece of their uniform (in Midori's case, it is the ribbon on her school uniform). *As seen in the first Chrono Stone opening, she seems to be as bad at cooking as Natsumi, where she is seen creating a giant rice ball. Category:Manager Category:Character Category:Forward